When Noodle's Life Goes Wrong
by xxCandycanexx
Summary: After watching the El Manana video, I was inspired to create a dramatic story, but give people an idea of possible explanations, of Noodle's 'death'. Please read and review, warning those who have a heart for Noodle, this is not for you!
1. surviving

When Noodle's life went wrong

She opened her eyes; she was lying in some type of pit. She was badly injured. She was covered in bruises, sores and cuts-maybe even a few broken bones. She just lay there completely helpless. She was stuck under the windmill that had crashed and then been nuked-she was struggling for life.

She went a whole week without any food, water, first aid or even light! She just lay there, not being able to move because of several broken limbs. She needed someone to rescue her fast, otherwise she would simply die. Quietly she whispered using the small amount of energy left inside her, 'Russel, 2D, Murdoc I need you', and she dropped to sleep through utter exhaust.

Back at Kong, the 3 boys were all sitting down watching TV discussing various topics. It was late in the evening. They were watching the news; it was filmed live, in a rural landscape down in south west England. They mentioned an old windmill, that had been in the town for many years-each of their thoughts suddenly traced back to Noodle.

'I wonder if Noodle's alright' Russel said aloud, with some concern in his voice. 'Yeah, I mean it's not like Noodle to not contact us in some way, it's been nearly a fortnight' 2D added.

'Stop worrying man, she's alright, I just know she is, anyway she's doing that video El Manana, she's probably very busy, you can't be phoning every 5 minutes when your on shoot can you?' Murdoc concluded.

'Hey look! The first viewing of El Manana's on in about 2 minutes! Turn over quick Russ' 2D shouted.

They all watched the video, 2D was crying, Russel had his mouth open in shock, and Murdoc was trying not to look bothered, but inside he was welling up fast.

The video finished, so they turned back to the news-to make matters worse, they were launching a live story of where the windmill had crashed!

They listened carefully, the news was disturbing

(reporter)

_Ok now we have brought you here tonight, to view the remains of the strange flying object, that was up in the sky earlier today._

They watched the news stubbornly; they were turning paler by the minute. They last images were facing the rubble-they saw Noodle's arm sticking out in an odd way.


	2. Frustration

**Sorry it's been a while folks, I've been tied up with homework, revising, writing songs for my band, and my brother being addicted to his new football PC thingy magigy. Kk here is the mo you've been waiting for for ages!**

They all looked at eachother in utter shock, why them? Why Noodle? Only 15, hadn't even started her life properly yet. She had a definite future, she could have got married, had kids, been reunited with her real family. Who knows, but she was unfortunate.

'We 'ave to go there tonight' 2D wailed. 'Shuddup Dullard, you're not helping, but I agree, that girl needs our help fast!' Murdoc commented.

'Ok right, we'll go but we have to bring a few things ok?' Russel decided. 'Like what exactly?' Murdoc asked. 'Well of course we'll need..', 'FOOD bloody 'ell Russ is that all you think 'bout?' Murdoc interrupted. 'Well actually Muds, if you let me finish don't ya think Noods will be starving?' Russel exclaimed sounding irritated. 'Yeah I knew that' Murdoc said in a disgruntled manner.

They discussed things they needed, in order to rescue Noodle, in the lobby. 'So we've got food, water, blankets, first aid kit, torch and a clean pair of pyjamas for Noodle' Russel checked. 'Yep that's everything' Murdoc added, 2D was looking glum.

'How 'bout you D?' Russel directly asked 2D, he just nodded still looking miserable. 'Wassup Faceache?' Murdoc asked hoarsly. 'Leave 'im man, he's upset 'bout Noods' Russel growled. 'WELL WHAT'S SO FUCKING SPECIAL 'BOUT MR HAPPY?' Murdoc shouted, 'NOT LIKE SHE WAS EVEN CLOSE' Murdoc added shouting in 2D's ear.

Suprisely, he received a punch in the face from 2D. 'SHE CARED 'BOUT YOU MUDS AND TO BE HONEST I DUNNO WHY, REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN SHE HELPED YOU WHEN YOU WERE IN HOSPITAL, SHE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT BECAUSE SHE WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU' 2D screeched. 'Pff is that it dullard?' Murdoc said raising an eyebrow.

2D grabbed the collar of Murdoc's shirt, and smashed him against the wall. "She was practically a daughter to you, she looked up to you, how could you be so cold hearted?" 2D said calmly, but also angrily. "Oh shut up for once" Murdoc replied, rolling his eyes. 2D pulled back his arm ready to punch him in the face, but a certain American Drummer withdrew him from his actions. "Don't get provoked" Russel said quietly, but meaningful. 2D let go and stormed off to his room, slamming every door that he went through.

Murdoc grinned with a look of satisfaction on his face, his expression soon disappeared when Russel shot him a hard glare. 'I said to bloody leave 'im alone' Russel said to him. Murdoc just looked at his shoes and shrugged, Russel ignored him and went to find 2D.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Russel arrived at 2D's room. He knocked. No Reply. He knocked again. Again still no reply. Russel decided to just go in, so that's exactly what he did. 2D was sitting on his bed, looking at a photo, a photo of him giving Noodle a piggy back at a fun fare, and Noodle was eating candyfloss, with a big grin on her face, and 2D was laughing. Russel sighed, and sat down next to the vocalist.

'Look, I know it's upsetting, but you really didn't have to react like that. Y'know Muds, he can be a real bastard at times, but deep down he really does care for Noods' Russel said. 'He was bloody asking for it, lazy little sod' 2D muttered. Again Russel sighed. 'He does care, he wouldn't have ordered to save Noodle if he didn't care would he?'. It was 2D's turn to sigh. 'We'll go and find her now, but you have to apologise to Muds first ok?' Russel demanded. 'I'not saying sorry to him' 2D concluded, Russel raised his large eyebrow at him. 'Ok I will' 2D said. They both left the room to find Murdoc.

Murdoc was sitting in the Lobby watching TV. 2D opened the door, causing Murdoc to look around. 'What you want faceache' Murdoc spat, 2D's blood was boiling, but he redeemed himself. 'Actually, um I've come to say sorry' 2D gestured, Russel walked in at this point. 'Ok Ok I accept your apology, but in future, remember to control your anger ok?' Murdoc suggested. 2D nodded and gave a barely noticeable smile. 'We'd better get going then' Russel said, the others agreed and they all made their way to the car park.

&&&&&&&&&&&

They all took their usual positions in the Jeep, Murdoc driving, "d sitting in the passenger seat, and Russel behind Murdoc. As Murdoc started the engine, he said to himself 'Noodle here we come'. 2D smiled, and with that they drove into the distance, in search for their beloved Noodle.


End file.
